melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Hatter
}}"Mad Hatter" is the thirteenth and final track on the standard edition of Melanie Martinez's debut album, Cry Baby. The music video was released on September 23rd, 2017. Theme In an interview with Artistdirect, Melanie said that Mad Hatter is about being okay with being who you are. In this song, Cry Baby is fully accepting her insanity and doesn't care what other people think of her. She is proud of herself and doesn’t care what people say or think about her, like Melanie herself. The song includes many references to and takes a lot of inspiration from the 1865 fantasy novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. The song is the closing chapter of the story because Cry Baby realizes that she is insane. She embraces the crazy inside of her, refusing to hide it regardless of what the world thinks. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter Official Video Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter Music Video The music video, like the previous ones, is directed and conceived by Melanie. However, for this video, Melanie hired an animator to work on the extensive CGI effects featured in it, hence making for a high budget. The video starts off with Cry Baby in her bedroom, smoking. When she places her cigarette, she sees a mysterious bottle of liquid, labelled "drink". She consequently drinks it and falls onto the bed. She sees the Cashier and Nurse by her bed as she falls asleep. The music starts as a doll cranks up a Jack-in-the-box, from which Cry Baby pops out. Four life-sized toys then drop in, saving her from the doll. These toys, according to Melanie, represent her true friends. As the dream continues, we see more situations where Cry Baby faces a threat, like a family eating her, and a man and woman (possibly her parents) blocking her path. In all of these situations, Cry Baby is saved by the toys. The dream sequence ends with Cry Baby eating a live donut while the toys are sitting by her. As the video ends, Cry Baby wakes up in her bed with black eyes, pale skin, and two hands by her side. It can be assumed that these hands belong to the Cashier and Nurse. Cast * Cashier: Yungelita * Nurse: Lainey O'Sullivan * Doll: Larissa Jewel Trivia * The lines, "Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed," and "So what if I'm crazy? The best people are" were based on a quote from Alice In Wonderland that reads, "You're mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But let me tell you a secret. All the best people are". * During the Dollhouse Tour Part 2, this song faced technical difficulties at many concerts. * There were two other versions of this song before it was released; one of them had Melanie do a portion of the first verse, she then said, "Wha, wha, wha" and then restarted the song. This, however, was a mistake, as Melanie began singing early. Another version was where Melanie began the song by counting "1, 2, 3". The "1, 2, 3" was mostly whispered by her, but sometimes Melanie would shout a bit at this part. Both of these early versions had a different instrumental than what the studio version currently has now. ** Melanie sometimes performed the second version during the Cry Baby Tour. * On May 3rd, 2017, Melanie announced that she had finally had an animator meeting for the music video of this song. * The music video has reached over 53 million views and 1.7 million likes on YouTube. * On July 12th, 2017, this song was certified gold. * The music video has the most time put into it out of any music video Melanie has created. * There are many references to Dollhouse in the music video. * Melanie stated that the stuffed animals in the music video represent the few genuine friends in her life and how they constantly support her. ** The stuffed animals are vintage toys called Rushton 'rubber face' dolls. ** The blue bear and yellow duckling are tattoos on Melanie's upper left arm. ** The bunny Rushton Doll may be based on The Bunny Butcher by Mark Ryden. * The doughnut in the music video was created by @mo._creatures on Instagram.https://www.instagram.com/p/BehiQVWDSgj/ * The day the music video came out, it was #17 on YouTube's trending list. * The bottle labeled "drink" at the beginning of the music video is a reference to the "Drink Me Potion" from Alice In Wonderland. * The song playing in Cry Baby's room in the music video is an overly-edited version of Baby Won't You Come Home by Bessie Smith. * Melanie designed the outfits for the music video. * When the song gets to the bridge, Melanie sings: You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone It's probably the reason that we get along It is assumed this is Cry Baby talking to her future, older self, which is why the bridge's vocals sound more child-like. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the final page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "Cry baby sat and disagreed Imperfect, insane, and emotional was she But she feels safe, going to sleep And there’s no one else that she’d rather be" Gallery Mad Hatter/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Category:2015 Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 2 Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 3 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Cry Baby Tour Part 2 Category:Cry Baby Euro Tour Category:Cry Baby Australia and New Zealand Tour Category:Cry Baby Euro Tour Part 2 Category:Aalias Category:Jeremy Dussolliet Category:Frequency Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Gold Certified